


Marry Me

by shherie



Series: Konoha-Verse {canon divergence} [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overly tipsy Sasuke is inspired by Sakura’s wedding to ask a question he may regret the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from _Let’s Have a Baby_. Not connected with the angsty drama that is _Lost on the Road of Life_ (or is it? *winks*).

The wedding celebrations had gone on long into the night, spilling out onto the streets until the party had consumed the whole village with light and music and noise. Konoha had waited more than six years, after all, for their Hokage to marry; it didn’t matter that Kakashi was now their _ex_ -Hokage.

The entirety of Team Seven had ended up back at Sakura and Kakashi’s apartment. They were all exhausted, and most of them were still a little drunk. Yamato was attempting to make them all drink some water. Sai was questioning Kakashi on the honeymoon. Sasuke was slumped on Naruto’s shoulder, and Naruto, still infuriatingly sober, was enjoying the chance to annoy the hell out of his sluggish boyfriend, tickling his nose and playing with his hair.

“ _Stoooop_ ,” Sasuke whined, expressing his supreme annoyance by wrapping both arms around Naruto’s neck and nuzzling into his skin.

Sakura giggled at them, and reached out to snatch the bottle of wine off Sai. “You’ve had _enough_ ,” she informed him.

“Are you sure _you_ haven’t had enough, Sakura-san?” Yamato asked, gazing in concern at the slumbering six-year-old perched in Sakura’s lap.

“She could be as sober as me right now if she chose to be,” Naruto said, snaking an arm around Sasuke’s waist and stroking his back through his shirt. Sasuke purred against him.

“And yet, she doesn’t choose to be,” Kakashi commented, gazing at his new wife with a smile.

Sai leaned over to grab the bottle back. “Sakura,” he said. “It’s your wedding night. I read that alcohol inhibits your ability to-”

“Sai!” shrieked four furious voices. (Sasuke just giggled into Naruto’s shoulder. Yuzu was still fast sleep in her mama’s lap.)

Sakura scowled at Sai, and Yamato looked a little embarrassed. Kakashi turned his attention back to his drink.

“Naruto,” Sasuke murmured. “Why won’t you let me marry you already?”

Sakura gasped. Naruto froze. The room become deadly silent.

“ _Naruto_ ,” Sasuke whined, squeezing his eyes shut and wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Uh,” Naruto said, flushing bright red. “Wow. I don’t think he has ever been _this_ drunk.”

“Maybe you should take him home,” Yamato suggested.

“I’m not _drunk_ ,” Sasuke slurred, fluttering his eyes open and glaring unsteady daggers at them all.

Actually, he almost certainly _was_ , and it was probably this fact and this fact alone that was stopping Naruto from dying of happiness on the spot. After all, here was his beyond-gorgeous boyfriend demanding to marry him; it was a very tempting proposition.

“Oh my god,” Sakura squealed, evidently not bothered by Sasuke’s inebriated state. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy!”

(“Sakura,” muttered Kakashi, “it’s our wedding day…”)

“Uh, Sasuke,” Naruto said, tickling his nose and grinning. “Are you sure you’re not-”

“He asked you to marry him, Naruto,” Sai interrupted.

“No,” scowled Sasuke. “ _I_ want to marry _him_ ,” he insisted.

“Is there a difference?” Yamato asked.

“Apparently,” Kakashi said.

“ _Well_?” Sasuke demanded, now snuggled so tight into Naruto’s side he was practically falling into his lap.

“Naruto,” Sakura exclaimed. “What are you doing?! Seize the moment!”

Naruto cleared his throat, face still bright red. “Well, Sasuke,” he sputtered, fiercely embarrassed, “if it’s what you want-”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Sakura squealed again. “This is all I have ever wanted!”

(“Sakura,” muttered Kakashi. “You’re holding our daughter…”)

“Here, take this,” Sakura said, passing Yuzu off to her father. (Yuzu continued to sleep soundly, unaware of the drama her uncles were causing.)

Sakura crawled over to her boys and grabbed both their arms. “Say _yes_ ,” she hissed to Naruto. “Say it _now_!”

“Yes,” Naruto said at once. “Yes, Sasuke, you can marry me!”

“You hear that, Sasuke? You’re engaged!” Sakura said.

“Okay,” Sasuke murmured, closing his eyes again, and falling into unconsciousness.

Naruto caught him neatly in his arms and stared down at him in shock. “Uh,” he said. “What just happened?”

“Looks like we’re having another wedding,” Kakashi said.

“Can two boys get married?” asked Sai.

“Perhaps an exception can be made, for the Hokage,” Yamato suggested.

 “Do you think he’ll remember it tomorrow?” commented Kakashi.

“Let’s wake him up and get them married now,” Sakura suggested.

“I’m getting _married_ ,” Naruto said, starting to panic. “I’m marrying _Sasuke_!”

“If he remembers-” Sai began, but squeaked shut when Sakura glared at him.

Sasuke whimpered from Naruto’s lap. “Don’t feel good…” he murmured.

“Just what you want to hear, after a proposal,” Naruto laughed, expecting nothing less from this troublesome boy. He scooped him up in his arms and staggered to his feet. “Let’s get you to bed!”

“A brilliant idea,” Kakashi said, and with that, the evening, and the very eventful day, came to a close.

***

Naruto woke the next morning to the sounds of Sasuke puking his guts out in the bathroom. He groaned, rolled out of bed, and padded across the hall to hold Sasuke’s pretty dark hair away from his face.

“Ahh, poor baby,” he murmured, patting Sasuke on the back, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders. “When will you stop trying to keep up with me?”

Sasuke glared at him, before falling back down onto the toilet and puking again.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. Sasuke was not at his most attractive while throwing up. He must have been sneaking extra drinks last night while Naruto wasn’t watching. Hmm… There was something niggling at the back of his mind. Something he was forgetting-

“Naruto-kun~” chirped Sakura, wandering into the bathroom with Yuzu in hand. “We’re leaving soon!”

“Perfect timing,” Naruto said, flashing her a pleading look. “Do something about this, would you?”

Sakura laughed, and reached out to lay a glowing hand on Sasuke’s back. She had evidently healed herself last night before going to bed, as she was looking far too perky for someone who had been _that_ drunk last night.

“So,” she said, when she was done. “Does he remember?”

“Remember what,” groaned Sasuke, stumbling to his feet and over to the sink to grab his toothbrush.

Yuzu smiled deviously at him from the doorway. “You’re getting married!” she informed him with glee. “And I get to be a flower girl again!”

Sasuke stared over at her, pausing in his furious teeth-brushing.

 _Ah_ , Naruto thought. _Yes, that’s was it. We’re engaged._

_…shit._

Sasuke blinked, and all the blood drained out of his face, turning white as snow. “I’m what?!” he demanded, spitting out the toothpaste.

“Damn,” Sakura muttered. “Kakashi wins. I thought for sure he would remember his own engagement.”

“Oh,” Sasuke said. “ _Oh_. Wait. Uh…” he staggered, falling against the counter, a horrifying look of realisation coming over him.

The little girl giggled, and directed her attention to Naruto.

“Mama always said you’d have to be crazy to marry a Hokage,” she informed him. “Do you think Sasuke’s crazy?”

“Yes,” Naruto answered, “but that’s-”

“Yuzu!” Sasuke exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and struggling to stand up straight, scowling. “Are you saying I can’t _handle_ being married to the Hokage?”

Yuzu stared back at him, crossing her arms as well. She was _very_ good at mimicking Sasuke’s gestures. “Well, if my mother couldn’t do it-”

“Excuse me, I _could_ have,” Sakura interrupted. “I just didn’t _want_ to!”

“ _I_ can do it,” Sasuke declared. “I _will_ do it! Just you see!”

(“How did this become a competition?” Naruto murmured to Sakura. “Hush,” she said back.)

“And I can be the flower girl, right?” Yuzu said, her scowl replaced with a satisfied nod. “Good. Daddy! They said yes!” she called out, skipping out of the room and heading back next door.

“…we’re leaving in ten minutes,” Sakura said. “Will you be capable of taking custody of my daughter by then?”

“Better make it fifteen,” Naruto said.

“Good luck, Naruto-kun,” she said, patting him on the shoulder before removing herself from the bathroom.

“Hey, Sasuke,” Naruto said once she was gone. “You were really drunk last night, so-”

“I _can_ do it,” Sasuke hissed.

Naruto blinked. “Ah, I’m not saying you can’t-” He stared over at the furious expression Sasuke was sending him and he wilted, holding his hands up in surrender. “Babe, we can do whatever you want! Really!”

“Good,” Sasuke said. “…that’ll show her.”

Naruto did wonder just how on earth his engagement had become the latest round of Sasuke vs. Yuzu, but perhaps it would be best not to question it too much. He sauntered over to where Sasuke was leaning heavily against the sink, and snaked one arm around his waist, and tangled the other in his pretty dark hair. He tugged his face down to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip.

“Hey, Sasuke,” he breathed, nuzzling his ear. “Will you marry me?”

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. “It’s about time, dead-last,” he said.


End file.
